Mornings
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: It's morning at Kinmoku. Ever wonder what the couples are up to? (SeiYaten, KirAoi, TaikiOC and a whole bunch of other OC pairings)
1. Ren and Yuki

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Well, this is mostly an OC fic but it does have the right to be here because all of these events are taking place in Kinmoku. I could explain all of this but doing that would be a too grueling process that I don't want to get into. For more info concerning the characters, you could just go to my livejournal and Nagareboshi Destiny, a site which is owned by Senashenta and somewhere I contribute my Starlights stuff in. Or you could just e-mail me to ask or put it in your review! *hinthint* Whatever works for you. ^_^ I'll have the URLs ready for you guys who are interested. Seiya, Yaten, and Taiki will be making appearances later, but at the moment you're going to be encountering some OCs. But they will appear later! Promise!

DISCLAIMER: Senashenta and I own everything that you don't recognize. The rest belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter I

Ren and Yuki

Ren Akari was smiling into his pillow with his eyes closed that beautiful morning. He could tell even without drawing his curtains that the sun was shining brightly outside and a slight wind was blowing through the trees. Surely the sky would be clear that morning and he was sure that at any other day he would have been outside right now and marveling at its blue beauty. 

However, the pleasure of looking at a clear blue sky would have to be put aside for more time in his spacious and snug bed.

He moaned low in his throat as he pulled his blanket closer, happy and content at his curled up position on his bed. Today was his day off and he'd be damned if he will not oversleep. After years of service as a Knight and now as one of the trainers of the Kinmoku sentinel army, simple things like staying in longer in bed still gave him pleasure.

Not that he looked a day over twenty-one. 

How long had he been serving Kinmoku anyway?

Hell, he'd never counted anyway so why start now?

A sound that could have been a purr crooned out of his half-closed lips as he turned over and pulled his pillow closer, tousling his messy black hair with purple highlights even more.

Blissful, quiet mornings surely didn't last long when you were Ren Akari.

"REEEEEEEEEEEN-KUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Ren would have screamed. He really would have if he had forgotten who he was and it would have been a possibility since something had come out of nowhere and had fallen over him, hitting his head. The breath was knocked out of him when he was pushed further into his cushion, pain smarting all over the back of his head and almost choking him as his face was mashed deep into his pillow. Whatever it was that fell over him was certainly not heavy, but the force with which it crashed onto him was enough to make him think otherwise.

"Ren-kuuuuuuuun!! Ohayoooooooo~!"

Just when he had succeeded in pulling his face from his pillow to gather as much air into his lungs as he could, he felt two arms clasp around his midsection like a vice and wouldn't let go. How that was possible with his whole length plastered against his bed, he didn't want to know. He gasped for breath. The arms' grip would not permit air into him for some reason. 

"Lheeet….lheeeet…" He hacked for breath and tried to speak at the same time as he tried to reach for the bed's head rails. He actually felt his vision swimming. A survival instinct told him to go to higher ground as if he were drowning but the weight that still crushed him to the bed prevented him.

"Neeeeeeee Ren-kun! Stop fidgeting. I'm trying to give you a good morning hug! You could be such a meanie sometimes…"

At the sound of the familiar voice, he struggled with renewed vigor. It took a lot of maneuvering and a lot of careful but firm efforts, but he somehow managed to get free and in turn trap the one who had assaulted him. Soon, he was glaring down at big, innocent blue eyes.

There was a slight giggle as those blue eyes blinked up at him, looking unconcerned and far too peppy far too early in the morning. Then again, Yukiko Kou had always been peppy no matter what time it was in the day.

The blond-haired Neo-Maker grinned in greeting as if Ren wasn't holding her arms in place over her head as he trapped her body under his against the bed.

"Ohayo again Ren-kun!"

Ren growled, his own purple eyes narrowing with near-breaking impatience as the overly-genki girl greeted him with a cheerful good morning. 

He didn't know why the girl insisted to be like this around him. So fine, he listened to her inner turmoil every now and then and he knew there was a more thoughtful, serious side to her beside the genki façade she always seemed to show everyone. Sure she thought of him as a good friend, but did she really have to be like this every morning?

She knew she irritated him with her genki antics. She was just too cheerful in the morning that he knew it wasn't normal. Then there was the glomping. The horrid glomping…

Sighing mentally in resignation, he let go of his grip on her arms and sat up, groaning slightly when she immediately latched on to his arm when she found herself free. She was making herself comfortable against his bare arm and was actually starting to rub her cheek against it when he spoke.

"Baka." He told her in a slightly morose voice, eyeing her with a bit of exasperation as he tried to disentangle himself from the bedclothes that he had managed to wrap around his legs so that he could get away from her. 

She just giggled in response, not phased at all and it made Ren roll his eyes.

"What are you doing here, Yuki?"

Large blue eyes met his gaze when he looked at her. "I just wanted to wake you up. It's a beautiful morning." Then she beamed up at him.

He sighed and shook his head, raking his bangs away absently when they fell in the way of his vision. He moved to reclaim his arm from her a bit too roughly, which caused her to fall forward into his lap with a small squeak. With his head bowed, he looked down at her.

Her long blond hair was loose that morning and it covered almost the whole expanse of his lap. A peaceful expression was on her face as she smiled and shifted just so that she was lying on her side with her face a hair's breadth from his stomach. Her blue eyes were on him though, shining and trusting as he continued to eye her with disapproval.

Ren sighed again as he looked at her. His movements were a bit hesitant as his left hand reached for a lock of hair that fell against her cheek. With a gentleness that would have surprised everyone else, he tucked it behind her ear, slightly grazing her neck with his knuckles and making her giggle a bit because she was slightly ticklish there.

"Smile ne?" Yuki said, catching his hand and giving it a small kiss. She smiled. "Ren-kun."

He tried to look stern, but failed for the most part as he could distinctly feel one side of his lips quirking. Why couldn't he stay frustrated with her?

"You do realize that you have ruined my plans of sleeping in on my day off ne?"

"Hm?" She looked innocent as she responded with a questioning look. "Gomen, I didn't know."

"Yare, yare." He sighed and waved it away, moving a bit to signal that she sit up so he could stand. "I guess my day's starting now."

"So what are your other plans?" Yuki asked as she bounced off the bed to follow his smooth motions and stand to the side so he could fix his bed. As was her custom, she quickly began to list some suggestions, which then carried on to her usual babbling. "Are you going to the river? Have a picnic? Hang out with Akuma-san or Endo-san? Shopping? Ooh! Shopping reminds me of that cute dress I saw in the shopping district the other day! Suta-chan had been grumbling all day and I wasn't able to get it. Then Taiga said that we could go back and—"

"I think a big breakfast first is in order." Ren murmured more to himself since obviously Yuki was in full chatter mode and he believed barely heard him. If he knew how his day was going to be like, especially with Yuki around, he was sure it would need a lot of energy to keep up.

As Yuki continued on babbling away and Ren tried to tolerate her noise, he led her off towards the dining room, neither noticing that he had taken her hand in his and that it didn't look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon.


	2. Tohma and Amai

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: I've decided that this would probably include all Knights and the Kinmoku senshi that I'm familiar with. Not all chapters would be romance centered since not all of the couples that would be featured are actually romantically involved. These ficlets don't necessarily occur on the same day. Heehee, thanks to Senashenta-san who found the first chapter cute. ^_^

DISCLAIMER: As said, what you recognize is not mine. ^_^

Chapter II

Tohma and Amai

Tohma Akari always fell asleep in the library, reading. 

It was a running joke among the palace servants that Tohma-sama shouldn't keep a room anymore when he doesn't spend that much time in there anyway. He barely sleeps there and if he does go there it was only just to refresh himself for the day ahead. His bedclothes were barely touched and it aggravated Amasu, the laundrywoman that what was returned to her from Tohma-sama's room was as clean as it was brought up to his room earlier that week.

If Tohma would have known that he was causing so much grief on the castle's laundrywoman and that his bedroom habits had been considered a joke, he might actually consider changing his sleeping routine. 'Might' as a major keyword. As it was, he didn't know and so he found himself once more awakening with his neck bent in an awkward, but familiar angle and with the usual weight of a thick volume on his lap. 

But then he realized he was wrapped in a snug red blanket.

Puzzled, he carefully pulled off the blanket and planned to set it down on the table beside him, but it wasn't possible. Sitting by the table was a tray with a basket of freshly baked bread, a stick of butter, and a pitcher of cold milk, just the way he liked it. He blinked at it curiously, his usually guarded, impassive hazel eyes showing a bit of a pleasant, confused expression.

Before he could voice his question to the quiet and obviously empty room, he heard a soft and familiar voice speak beside him.

"Anou, ohayou gozaimasu, Tohma-sama."

He turned curious eyes and they landed on one Amai Kou. The incredibly shy Starlight was in her civilian clothes, dressed in a simple white shirt over a pair of well-worn blue pants. Her shiny brown hair was pulled back into the standard Starlight ponytail, pulling her long hair from her eyes and revealing the slight blush that was always marring her fair skin. Her head was bowed and she wouldn't meet his gaze. Her hands were clasped together in front of her as if she was stopping herself from fidgeting.

It had been said that Amai was incredibly shy and at that moment he knew he couldn't question that fact.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Amai-san." He greeted her back, his voice coming out in its rich, engaging tone as he stood up out of respect for her presence. He was of nobility after all; he knew his manners especially when it concerned women. He was a lot taller than she was. If she were to stand very close to him, he was sure she would only end up to somewhere in the middle of his chest and this seemed to make her shrink farther into herself.

"What brings you here?" He inquired in a quiet, soothing voice. He could feel that she was a bit nervous about something and he wanted to ease her. 

"Anou," She began, her voice as soft as before, but could be easily heard against the complete silence of the library. She still wouldn't meet his gaze. "I was here last night and I saw you asleep."

She vaguely gestured to the blanket that he had placed down on his high-backed chair. "I was the one who put the blanket over you. You looked cold."

Listening to her speak and absorbing everything she said helped him piece everything together. He glanced at the tray of bread, butter and milk.

"Was it also you who brought the food?"

His question seemed to have joggled her and finally she raised her eyes to meet his. Her eyes were an incredible shade of green.

"Hai…" She answered hesitantly, almost breathlessly as if she was terrified that he would explode with anger at what she had done. She immediately bowed low, her bangs falling to obscure her face and expression. A string of apologies and explanations followed. 

"Gomen nasai if I bothered you. It was just that you looked cold and I was thinking that you'd probably like breakfast and—"

"Did you bake the bread all by yourself?" He murmured quietly, stopping her uncharacteristic tirade. He had never heard her speak more than a short sentence or even less.

Once more, her answer was hesitant.

"…Hai…"

Tohma's gaze would not leave her bowed form. His mind worked with warped speed as he tried to figure out what she could possibly be doing in the library at night. As far as he knew, it was only he who bothered to stay up that late in there. Even Taiki left for the evening when dinner was served. Not that he considered that he owned the library at night, mind you. It was just strange that someone was in the library with him last night and he hadn't noticed.

Then there was the question of the blanket and the simple, yet delicious-looking breakfast. Why did she do it? He had never had someone do such things for him before. Oh yes he had servants, but that was what they were supposed to do. Their acts of servitude didn't count. What were Amai's motivations?

But then looking at Amai more closely, he knew he shouldn't question her any further. He had a feeling that Amai Kou wasn't at all like other people who did things for a certain, concrete and sometimes diabolical purpose. Perhaps she just wanted to do so out of the goodness of her heart. 

She was someone different, someone special.

He shook his head mentally, wearily.

He had been into politics far too much.

"Thank you, Amai-san."

His words made her look up once more and the most surprised look was on her face. It probably was a shock to see Tohma-sama smiling in a gentle, almost disarming way. The smile was very small, just a small quirk of his lips, but it reached his brilliant hazel eyes.

Amai suddenly blushed deeper and lowered her head again out of embarrassment, her brown ponytail bouncing at the action.

"You are most welcome, Tohma-sama."

Curiously, Tohma raised an eyebrow at her actions but decided to wave his questions away. He didn't need to know what it was that made her blush like so.

"Would you like to join me for breakfast? I'm sure what you made is delicious."

She was quick to protest. "Demo Tohma-sama—"

But he wouldn't hear it. "I insist."

His hand was held out for her to take and she knew she couldn't resist. He smiled when she placed her smaller hand over his. With the grace of a polished nobleman, he led her towards an opposite chair from his that was also beside the table with their breakfast.

He took his own place on his chair when she was seated and with a quick movement pulled back his long dark hair into a loose, low ponytail. 

"I don't want it to get into the food." He responded in a matter of fact manner to her silent question.

The first of her smiles graced her face as she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. 

"Sou ka." She murmured, sounding more confident.

He nodded, returning the smile.

"Sou."

She clapped her hands together.

"Ittadakimasu."

He looked on, amused.

"Hai, ittadakimasu."


	3. Kira and Aoi

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Yehehehehes, Kira and Aoi are here! ^_^ Waaaaaaahahahahaha….okay I've got nothing more to say. Just enjoy the tension okay?

DISCLAIMER: Oh God! I love Kira and Aoi and I'm so glad that they're mine! But I don't own Sailor Moon still…

Chapter III

Kira and Aoi

Eyes closed?

Check.

Breathing steady?

Check.

Loose hold around waist?

Check.

Free from blanket?

Check.

Free around the legs?

Check.

Seriously asleep?

Couldn't be too sure.

Aoi Kou bit her lip as she assessed her position once more. 

It was early morning and she needed to get up to make breakfast. She was currently lying back on a monstrous white bed beside a certain red-haired senshi from the star of Striker, whom she desperately hoped was still asleep. As far as was the typical signs were concerned, he most certainly looked asleep. He was relaxed against her with his breathing steady. His protective/possessive embrace around her waist was now lax and she was pretty sure she would be able to get away easily and not wake him up.

But of course one would never be too sure with Kira Kou, Sailor Star Striker, who also happened to be known as the "perfect soldier".

She glanced over her shoulder, scolding herself silently when she lingered far too long on a lock of Kira's curly red hair that had fallen over one closed gray eye. The initial impulse to reach over and brush it back was nagging on her, but she refused to succumb for once. Her blue-green eyes shone with determination as she carefully began to move, slowly but surely.

No matter how small the odds, she had to at least try.

It didn't do that they had already been late two times that week because she hadn't been able to start breakfast early. She was not going to point fingers, but it could not be denied that a certain sneaky red-head had a direct hand on why those events happened.

She had managed to inch away a bit, just a little more and she would be free from the warm and comfortable crook of Kira's arm. Carefully, she slowly pulled herself into a semi-sitting position to ease upward, very conscious of how his limp hand was sliding down the length of her thigh in the process. It took some time and a lot of control before she was finally able to literally slip away from his arm, but before she could even rise from the bed and breathe a sight of relief, the inevitable happened.

It involved a quick rustle of cloth, a slight exclamation, bumping back down on the mattress, a pleasant weight over her and a damnable and yet oh so melting smirk.

Silver gray eyes were smiling down into her own as a deep drawl drifted to her ears and unconsciously made her tingle.

"And where do you think you're going, Koishii?"

With just looking back at those glinting silvery gray eyes, Aoi could tell that he was silently laughing at her. He was very clearly amused at her attempts to get free from him, especially when she knew that she just couldn't.

She frowned up at him, unconsciously shifting under him to make herself comfortable.

"I hate you. You were awake all along weren't you?"

Kira chuckled, kissing her affectionately on the tip of her nose before easing off and laying back down beside her, his arm automatically going around her waist and pulling her closer. 

"Didn't want to ruin your fun, love." He told her as he reached over to pull back a lock of her blond hair from her cheek and kiss her on the spot where it used to be.

She shifted around in his arms and looked at him in distress, not knowing that he found her cute when she did that. Probably why he acted like some kind of an ass most of the time so that she'd scold him and pull that adorable pout.

"Kira, we have to go and I have to make breakfast." She told him firmly.

In answer to her serious tone, he wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at her as he pulled her even closer. His mischievous gray eyes fell half-lidded as he murmured; "I'd live for a while with just having you for breakfast."

Her eyes were pleading when he looked intently at her, knowing what he meant. She shook her head helplessly against the fluffy white pillow under her head, but that was the extent of her protest.  "Kira no…" She protested softly as he leaned closer.

He silenced her with a kiss. It was a tender, soft kiss with a teasing, promising pressure that he knew she reacted better to than a more forceful one. He coaxed her gently until it was she who came to him, wanting more. 

By the time that they surfaced for air, he was sitting against the head rail with a pillow behind him with her on his lap, looking up at him with bright blue-green eyes and enticingly swollen half-open lips.

Her chest was heaving slightly when she spoke, but her voice hadn't lost its serious quality.

"You sneak." She said to him, not accusingly but in a more affirming manner.

He grinned easily at her in return. "Why thank you."

She would not look away from him though he knew she had to.

"Breakfast."

He reached over and pulled her into a one-arm embrace against his chest stubbornly.

"Ten minutes."

She angled her head to frown up at him.

"Three minutes."

He frowned back, looking offended.

"Nine minutes."

She looked desperate as she pleaded.

"Three minutes."

He shook his head.

"Nine minutes."

"Six minutes."

"Nine minutes."

"Six and a half minutes?"

She was smiling at him this time. Her smile had a hopeful tinge to it that he was never known to ignore. He growled in frustration in his head as he felt his heart slowly, slowly thaw at the sight of it. He could never ever say 'no' to her.

"Seven minutes and that's final."

"But Kira—"

"No more words." He told her in a quiet, patient tone, silver gray eyes gleaming feral, before he silenced her again.

That sure made things quiet for the next fifteen minutes…


	4. Akai and Josei

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: The Captain of the Imperial Knights, Akai does not have a girlfriend and I don't see him having one soon since he's the swinging bachelor of the Knights. He stars in this chapter with Josei, Senashenta's Sailor Star Dancer, and I thought it would be kind of nice if they had a brother-sister type of relationship. Tell me what you think. I told you this thing wouldn't be an all out romance. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I only own Akai and Kina, Akai's favorite lady-in-waiting. Josei belongs to Senashenta and the rest belongs to Naoko Takeuchi.

Chapter V

Akai and Josei

There was a big smile on Josei Kou's face as she walked through the castle hallways towards her room. She stretched her arms up over her head and gave out a happy sigh at feeling the slight burn on her muscles.

"That feels so good…" She murmured as she stretched her arms and rose up on tiptoes to stretch her legs up as well. 

It was almost time for breakfast and she had just come from a riding session with her favorite Palace steed, Raitei. He was a large, spirited stallion who never let anyone ride him except for very special people such as her and one of the former Imperial Knights, the spiky red-haired Akai Akari. 

"HENTAAAAAIIIIII!"

SMACK!!

"Itetete…nice right arm you have there, Kina-san."

Josei sighed, whether it was a dismal or exasperated one was debatable. She rounded on a corner towards the sound and shook her head at the sight that greeted her.

_Speaking of Akai…_

The tall and powerfully built former Knight was rubbing his right cheek that looked like it was going to get a good bruise come lunch time as he smiled down at a dark violet-haired woman with piercing gray eyes. 

Kina, one of Kakyuu-hime's ladies-in-waiting, was one of Akai's usual victims. It didn't help that Kina was quiet the beauty and a well-endowed one at that. She was also one of those that actually fought him for being so affectionate, as he liked to put it, and it was obvious that Akai liked his women spirited.

Kina was his favorite among the ladies he "victimized" within the castle.

The fiery lady-in-waiting glared up at Akai who was smiling down at her but was nowhere near apologizing. So, with the toss of her head and with her nose up in the air, she whirled away and walked off down the hall.

"I'll see you again later, my sweet!" Akai called out after her cheerfully as he rubbed his bruising cheek.

He obviously got no reply as Kina turned the corner at the edge of the hall and completely ignored him.

Josei took it as her cue to enter.

"You'll never get any girl in that fashion, Akai-san." She told him, making her presence known as she approached him, shaking her light purple head.

Akai quickly turned and smiled in a friendly manner over at the Dancer Starlight. 

"Ohayou, Josei-chan!" He greeted her, his hand still nursing his cheek.

As a rule, Akai never hit on any of the younger Starlights. He thought of it as a very bad case of cradle robbing, but if any other guy went around flirting with them, he'd punt them to the wall faster than Satsu could say, "Star Icicle Storm!" Well, if she were still a senshi…

Yes, kind of a hypocrite, Akai is, but he just meant well.

Josei winced as she caught sight of his cheek. It looked worse from where she stood a moment before. She reminded herself never to get on Kina-san's bad side.

"What did you do this time, Akai-san?"

"Nothing!" Akai insisted as he frowned and rubbed his cheek even more. "I just said the dress she was wearing today looked great on her. Then she just slapped me out of the blue like I said something disgusting. I didn't even know what was so bad about what I was saying…"

Again, Josei sighed.

Kina probably thought there was a double entendre in Akai's words, which wasn't unusual at all.

"It's probably because of your reputation, Akai-san." She told him so as she watched Akai rub his cheek. 

At her statement, Akai stopped what he was doing and looked strangely at her.

"E? My reputation?"

"Never mind." Josei didn't want to explain what others thought of people. Ever. She got a hold of his free hand and tugged at him towards the kitchens. "Come on, let's get some ice on it so that it would stop swelling."

"Mou…" The once Captain of the Imperial Knights whined like a five-year-old as he was dragged away, trailing behind the way shorter Starlight. 

There was a short silence between the two of them as they wove through the twisting hallways. 

Josei glanced over her shoulder once at Akai to find him absently poking on his bruising cheek. It made her wince again just seeing him do that. Just by the color, she could tell that it had to really hurt.

"Ne Akai-san."

"Hn?" Akai immediately stopped with his poking.

"You get hit awfully a lot by girls because you flirt with them." She turned her head to look up at him. "Why don't you just stop?"

 Akai didn't speak for sometime and just stared back at her with his now-solemn gold eyes that it made her turn away.

"Gomen nasai, you don't have to answer my question. It was far too forward of me."

"Do you have a boyfriend, Josei-chan?"

The Dancer Starlight blushed at the question, but quickly recovered from Akai's boldness. She supposed it was only fair, a frank question for another frank question.

She shook her head. "No, no I don't."

Josei heard him chuckle behind her and was relieved to see the red-haired former Knight smiling again. Seeing him actually look serious was kind of unsettling.

"I see. Well, remember this Josei-chan, flirtation is just a game. Never take it seriously." He told her, smiling all the way. "Kina back there just has a tendency to read far too into things and she probably was only defending herself when she slapped me. I guess I deserved it too for all the other things I've said to her, but coming from me, I don't really mean any harm."

"So what you're saying is, I should just let it go when boys flirt with me? Because it's all just a game?" 

"No, Josei-chan. Other boys always have questionable motives, never trust them unless you've got a complete background check and you've had them exposed to Kagami for some time." Akai said, not missing a beat.

By this time, Josei was quite confused already, but she did get that last part about Kagami. Kagami was also one of the former Knights and he has the power to read minds. But then again, anyone else who was exposed to Kagami for sometime just tended to stay away right after.

"Boys should know their boundaries, Josei-chan."

"What exactly are we talking about then, Akai-san?" She finally dared to ask the question.

They had arrived by the kitchen door and Josei had turned to fully face the tall former Knight.

In response, Akai grinned and placed a hand over her head like an elder brother would. He leaned forward slightly so that he was at eye-level with her.

"In short, Josei-chan, you could trust yourself with me because I know my boundaries and I'd never go where I'm not wanted. Understand now?"

Josei looked back at him and moments later, smiled and nodded. 

Of course she trusted Akai and she always would no matter what other people said.

Akai looked pleased as he patted Josei's head gently and rose up, sighing. He placed his hand on the doorknob.

"All right then, let's get that ice you promised me. Come on, Josei-chan I'll charm Ukon-san into giving you a breakfast you like. What do you want?"

"Anou…you don't have to, Akai-san."

"No, no I insist. Really. What do you want?"

"Er, Greek salad?"

Akai frowned at her request. "You sure you don't want anything else? Pancakes? Bagels? Bacon and eggs?"

"No, it's fine. Actually none is all right as well." She responded, waving her hands in front of her.

"Oh no! I won't have that! Not after our little talk! You're my imouto now and your 'nii-chan says you need to eat. Well Ukon-san! Aren't you pretty this morning?" He opened the kitchen door and flashed a charming smile at the middle-aged woman who was bent over a chopping board.

"Oh stop it, Akai-kun. Now what do you want, dear?"

"Oh you're so nice Ukon-san! Hm, well I'd like some Greek salad for my imouto-chan here and some ice for my cheek."

"My goodness, what happened to you? Was it Kina again?"

"Now don't be so hard on her, Ukon-san. It was my fault."

Josei smiled as she watched the tall red-haired Akai get mothered and fussed over by a chubby, middle-aged woman, Ukon the Castle cook. She sighed as she enjoyed the banter and the cheery, morning atmosphere of the Castle Kitchens.

So she was Akai Akari's proclaimed little sister now e?

She smiled wider at the thought.

The following days would sure prove to be interesting.


	5. Rui and Satsu

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Believe it? Haha, two chapters in one day!! I guess it made up for the chapterless day yesterday. ^^ I finally got around to writing Rui and Satsu's chapter. Well, it turned out tamer than I thought and I hadn't really thought that love would find its place in Rui's part. Rui's such a tortured character. I love him. ^^

DISCLAIMER: I only own both Rui and Satsu. Kinmoku and other Sailor Moon stuff belong to Naoko Takeuchi. 

Chapter VI

Rui and Satsu

His indigo eyes gleamed with his thoughts as he sat in the dark, gaze riveted on the still sleeping figure beside him on the large mahogany bed. Shiny, pale violet hair fell in a waterfall against the contrasting night sky quality of the blankets. A pale shoulder beckoned to him, enticing him further as it smoothed up to a graceful neck then down once more to a silky plane of a sinuous back.

He sighed and pulled his stare away, focusing on the sight beyond his open walkthrough doors to the balcony. The sun was slowly rising and it was still mostly dark, the horizon glowing with different pastel colors. With the silent grace of a warrior, he rose from the bed without disturbing his nightly companion. He picked up a mauve sleeping robe that had been discarded so carelessly the night before and shrugged it on, clothing his naked body. His gaze turned to the sleeping figure on the bed once more, but he quickly turned away before he dissuaded himself from his purpose. He needed to stay away from her temptation for now.

He had to think and he could not do it properly with her so close enough to touch.

With his feet bare, he walked off towards the balcony to watch the sunrise. As the sun rose higher, its golden beams touched his aquamarine hair and highlighted his indigo eyes and effeminate features. The sun's glow betrayed his sober face. This thoughtful, tortured man was Rui Akari.

One wouldn't have recognized this man as one of the Queen's advisers and once the Vice-Captain of the Imperial Knights. The Rui Akari everyone knew was a man with a friendly nature and a perpetual smile on his face. He had always been polite and at the most pleasant with everyone he met and everyone liked him for being so disarming.

Apparently, not everyone looked beyond the mask of his smile.

If they did, would they even like him as they did before they knew?

Did they have an inkling of who he was before he was an adviser and even before he was a Knight?

Of course they didn't. 

They didn't know that he had grown up serving in a brothel as a common plaything and a silent killer. His mother had been a whore, his father a man who promised her a world beyond her nights of perversions and lust. His father had been killed for not paying his debts. He grew up in a world where you survived either because you were beautiful and devious or because you were rich and powerful.

His effeminate beauty had made him a favorite among the highest paying customers. He lost his virginity at the age of twelve and his innocence even before that. His deadly skill on the glaive had kept him alive when someone as much as touched him out of line.  

Many had desired him, lusted after him, and yet owned by no one, despite what they thought.

He had wanted more from the world, more than what passing pleasure and promised riches the underworld offered him. Thus he had escaped, but barely with his life.

He had thought that he had escaped that world of myriad vices and dark intrigue. 

Apparently he had been wrong.

Oh, surely Satsu Kou was definitely a lesser, lesser evil compared to what he had experienced in his youth. In truth she was actually heaven compared to the hell he had grown up in. At least with her he was sure that he wouldn't have to worry about getting killed. Also, with her he knew he had company during the nights when he didn't want to fall asleep in fear of the memories that haunted him behind his closed eyes. With her he didn't have to feel so disgusted with himself, so impure. With her, he always felt he was in ecstasy.

She had been the perfect distraction and nighttime companion for him. She was beautiful, a classical, alluring beauty that called to his eyes and to his blood. With her, he never got bored because she was smart and strong. They could talk about anything all night or they could move on to more sensual activities to pass the time. She was never clingy, never possessive. It almost seemed like they were nothing more but acquaintances outside their private rooms even if he had helped to train her become a Starlight senshi. For all her cool and aloofness around others, she was fire and passion with him.

No one knew about their little affair. She hadn't wanted anyone to know and he was fine with the arrangement. He didn't want all the fuss anyway. Akai would probably praise all the heavens that his good friend Rui-chan had finally gotten a girl to call his own after an infinity of being celibate. Then he would probably go worse on Satsu, something about her losing her Ice Queen demeanor and actually being a woman under all that scary frost.

Really, he was very fond of Akai, but he didn't know if he could hold off killing him if he started raving about the state of his intimate life.

He had only been curious once about Satsu's secrecy and when he had asked her about it, she had answered rather bluntly, as was her custom, 

"You are but a body for my pleasure, Rui-san. I hope you understand."

He hadn't really cared back when she had said it then. He was pretty much used to impersonal and yet intimate relationships and he hadn't really cared for someone special during those times. 

And how he wished he felt the same way now.

In the world he had grown up in, the world he despised and yet shaped who he was, there was a golden rule. You must never, ever fall in love.

Love was like a drug that had no cure. It made you see the world in a distorted light that could either break you or kill you and this he knew very well. But then, in that world there hadn't been a Satsu Kou.

And if there had been, he somehow knew he would not have survived.

She would have killed him or else he would have killed himself for her instead.

She had consumed him completely and she had no clue.

He suddenly smiled bitterly at the sun that had risen before him.

He was but a body for her relief and pleasure, funny how Fate played such games.

It was as if he hadn't left the place he had once called home. 

Is this really love? I sure hope it isn't… 

"Rui-san." 

He turned to find her standing by the walkthrough doors. She looked immaculate with her hair up in a high ponytail and in the clothes she had had on the night before.

"Ohayou." He greeted her, smiling in his usual way as he turned.

She nodded back. "Ohayou."

They stood there looking at each other for a while, her ice blue eyes drinking up the sight of him against the morning sunlight like fine wine. He knew she liked it when the sun's light fell on his hair. She said the sun made him look like an angel with a halo.

"I'm leaving now. I'll see you at the council room later." She told him.

He nodded. "See you then."

She walked to him and pressed herself against his chest as she closed the small distance between their half-open lips. He resisted the urge to pull her closer and hold her in place.

Satsu looked into his eyes when she was done and she whispered, "You're beautiful."

He smiled. "Arigato."

Another morning of lies have begun.


	6. Kagami and Tsuko

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Finally, Kagami makes an appearance. Heeheeheehee! He's awfully mysterious. I'll have so much fun writing up his profile. ^^ And Tsuko's such a defensive girl. *huggles* Love them!

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing but Kagami and Tsuko. 

Chapter VII

Kagami and Tsuko

Splish.

"That."

Splish.

"Damn."

Splish.

"Ahou."

Tsuko Kou growled as she trudged towards her room, wishing with all her might that no one would catch her dripping all over the polished marble floors. She was dressed in her casual clothes and she was dripping wet from head to toe. The braid that hung at one side of her face was clinging to her shirt and her long bangs had to flung out of her turquoise eyes. They won't behave and if she left them on their former positions, they would have made finding her way much harder. 

Her shirt was clinging to her and if she had paid attention then she would have realized that she would have been quite the spectacle among the woman-starved guards if they had seen her. Her pants weighted her down and they were trailing along the floor over her squishy sandals, a puddle trail flowing behind her.

She growled once more in frustration as she refused the urge to shiver suddenly. It was kind of cool since it was still a bit early. Her wet state wasn't helping things.

Obviously, having herself drenched with a bucketful of water wasn't something she looked forward to in the morning either. Well then again, she never fancied it as a particularly pleasant even at any time. Especially since it was a certain baka Neo-Striker who had been at fault.

"Baka ahou." She began her tirade again. "Morning shower. Clumsy baka. I'll get him when I get dressed again…"

The only sound that had been ringing in her ears all the time that she had been walking through the halls had been the squish sounds of her sandals and the occasional slop of her pants. Imagine her surprise when she heard a voice smooth out from somewhere behind her.

"Ah, but you are fond of him. That you can't deny to yourself."

She froze and suddenly she became quite aware of the speed of her pounding heart.

That voice almost always sent shivers up her spine. She knew of few people who could stand it and they had been spending years with him already so it had to be expected that they get used to it. 

However for the life of her, how she would be able to get used to such a spine tingling, sing-song voice was just impossible to think about.

She turned and found no one, but she was sure he was around. Her eyes fell on the small corner there by a tapestry where the sun from the windows didn't touch and there he stood. He was dressed in his trademark white clothes and she wondered how she hadn't noticed him standing there before against the shadows when his clothes were so white and he was so pale. His gleaming silver hair was left flowing down his back that morning and his piercing blue gray eyes were staring right at her as if he wanted to melt her on the spot.

He pushed off the wall he had been leaning against, he must have been looking out into the courtyard below, with one liquid motion. His footsteps were silent and yet you could have heard him approach. The sound of small bells that hung somewhere around his ankles always gave him away. She had always wondered why he wore them, but no one had actually been brave enough to ask him why.

It almost shocked her when she found that he was now standing so near, his distance only about a foot away. One of his elegant hands moved up slowly in an almost hypnotizing manner to suddenly snap out. She cringed and stepped back, cursing herself for doing so. 

She was a senshi. She was trained to defend herself, damn it.

And surely, Kagami Akari wouldn't be as insane as to actually attack her within the castle's walls.

Right?

When whatever pain she had expected hadn't come, she tentatively opened her eyes and was surprised to find a white sort of cloak held out for her to take.

"You are cold. Are you not?"

There was that voice again.

She forced herself not to shrink away and actually take the cloak offered to her. It was a bit heavy and made of the finest material. Around her shoulders, it fell to pool around her legs. She was almost swallowed whole by it. It was warm around her and she was sorry that she had to ruin it because she was wet.

"It is but cloth. It will dry."

Once more, she was surprised by the sound of his voice that she had impulsively looked up. Her gaze met with subdued half-lidded blue gray eyes.

Tsuko hadn't really come across the silver-haired former Knight like this. She had never really talked to him, but who she was seeing now wasn't exactly the Kagami Akari she saw almost everyday. Kagami Akari always managed to frighten everyone when he was around. It was either because of his smile, that just looked far too evil for his beautiful face, or his comments that always had a lot of hidden meaning to them. It didn't help that Kagami had the power to read minds and pluck information from people out of thin air.

"Shouldn't you be going now?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts and she only then realized that he had retreated back to his corner and was looking outside the window. Just as she surmised he had been doing before she came around. 

"You'll catch a cold and he would certainly be worried."

"He shouldn't worry!" She snapped without her meaning to and it showed a second later when the most horrified expression came alive on her face. She immediately turned away from the one who had lent her his cloak. 

Why were they talking about _him_, of all people?

They were talking about the same person weren't they?

She froze up once more. 

_Mattaku…._

"Naa?" There was now a teasing hint to his sing-song voice, but he hadn't moved from his earlier position. "You couldn't have stopped him no matter what you may want. He is his own person, you do realize?"

"And you're your own person too, aren't you?" It was more of a demand than a question. She would not look at him. Her hands clenched at her sides. "Just mind your own business!"

This time she did move off, her sandals making more violent squishes as she stomped away.

Kagami didn't move, his gaze settled on the view outside. He seemed to wait before all evidences of her presence had disappeared.

Moments later, one side of his lips curved into a smile.

His usual smile.

"Sou ka." He murmured, his tongue caressing each syllable smoothly. 

He pushed away from the wall once more and walked off to the opposite direction of where Tsuko was headed. The sun's light poured in from the windows and made his silver hair gleam even more. The jingling of small bells accommodated each otherwise silent step he took.

With his flowing white clothes, exquisite silver hair, and the faint sounds of bells, which accompanied him wherever he went, he reminded others a lot of a fairy or of some otherworldly being.

But certainly he was no such thing. 

"I wish I could mind my own business myself, Tsuko Kou." He said in a smooth, almost conversational tone.

Jingling bells.

"But I'm afraid I couldn't…"

Jingling bells.

"…Not when I am myself."


	7. INSERT: Morning Inspection

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: This little insert was inspired by a very funny "forum" Senashenta and I had last night with our characters. Hahahahahaha! I hope you enjoy. ^^ We have Knights galore!

DISCLAIMER: I only own all eight Knights. Yuki belongs to Senashenta. The rest is Takeuchi-original.

INSERT

Morning Inspection

Another morning in the capital of the Kingdom of Kinmoku.

The sun hadn't even risen yet, but a certain red-haired former Knight was already fully dressed and looking far too awake than he should be at such an hour. Akai Akari was walking down the hall towards a particular door with a very determined look on his face, his boots shuffling slightly against the carpeted floor.

It was the look that he wore whenever he was going to battle.

He stopped in front of the door that was the third before the last in this particular Castle Wing and took his position. A gloved hand reached inside his dark green cloak and just before he was able to pull out whatever weapon he had on hand, a voice made him pause.

"Do tell me you're not doing what I think you're doing, Akai."

There was silence in the halls as the former Captain of the Imperial Knights stopped and seemed to freeze at the sound of the voice. 

There was a familiar sigh and the sound of shuffling footsteps as whoever the speaker was came closer.

"What is it this time?"

Akai's posture was tense as the speaker approached. He made no sound, no movement to show what he planned to do next. He waited until the speaker had stopped his progress behind him. And then, with a quick movement that could have startled anyone else, Akai whirled—

--and folded his hands before him as if in prayer as he bowed low from the waist, his eyes to the floor under his feet.

"Please don't turn me in, Rui-chan!" He begged, his voice several octaves higher than usual as it usually was when he was in one of his mischievous moods.

And before him stood Rui Akari, his former Vice-Captain of the Imperial Knights. The effeminate-looking Rui was not with his smile that morning, probably because it was still far too early for Akai's idiot games. Dressed in his favorite mauve sleeping robe over nothing but a pair of lounging pants and slippers, it was obvious he had just gotten up from bed. 

"You were being far too noisy for a time so early." A voice called from the side and there in the shadows stood one Kagami Akari. 

Akai rose into a standing position once more and peered curiously at the silver-haired mind reader as he approached, bells jingling quietly over the silence that otherwise characterized the Knights' Wings early in the morning.

"Kagami, don't you sleep?"

What he got in answer was a twisted half-smile that still sent shivers up his spine no matter how many times he saw it.

"And when the shadows hold so many secrets? I don't think so, Akai." Kagami answered smoothly, his voice quiet and caressing.

Akai perked when he heard a certain word. "Secrets?"

Rui actually sighed, not in the mood to put up with Akai's enthusiasm. "Please don't get him started, Kagami."

"You got information for me, Kagami?" Akai positively looked gleeful and it was almost exhausting to watch.

"I just might, but then again, my information might not be what you are looking for…"

"You know something! I know it!"

"I always know something you don't, Akai-san."

"Exactly! So tell me now!"

"What is he doing awake so early in the morning?"

Rui turned to cast a weary smile at the newcomer. "Ohayo, Tohma."

Tohma Akari was walking down from his room towards them. It looked like last night had been one of those rare nights when Tohma actually slept in his room and not in the library. 

Hm…interesting…

Akai was on him in a heartbeat.

"What were you doing in your room last night?"

If Tohma was guilty about something, he didn't show it. He stood tall and unimpressed against Akai's intent expression, his hazel eyes bereft of whatever intense expression as always. 

"I was doing the same thing you were last night, Akai."

Akai blinked curiously. "You were eating ice cream in bed last night too? Ooooh, you better watch out for stains. They're hell to get off from the whites."

For a moment, Tohma actually looked exasperated before the expression disappeared again.

"I was sleeping, baka."

"Ooooooh…."

Blink.

Stare.

Akai whirled around quickly and once more headed for that door he stopped in front of.

"Yosha! Back to business!" He declared triumphantly just as he held something high above his head like a sword, jiggling metal grating on everyone's sensitive ears.

Kagami was looking at it. "Is that a key?"

Rui sighed, looking far too tired with all of this and holding a hand over his eyes. "He actually got spare keys for all the rooms in this Wing."

Tohma actually frowned with displeasure.

"Yare, yare I see everyone's awake."

"Ohayo, Endo."

The tallest Knight was leaning by the frame of his open door that was just across the room Akai was busy trying to break into. He had his muscled arms crossed over his broad chest as he took in the sight of his fellow Knights standing around and looking like idiots.

His amused brown eyes fell on Akai who had pulled out an iron ring laden with several keys and he clucked his tongue as he came to a conclusion.

"Morning inspection?"

Tohma looked over at him wearily. "Aa."  

The axe-wielder could do nothing but shake his head and moved forward to join his fellow former Knights to see what was going to happen. This could certainly turn out to be interesting.

It took some time before Akai was able to get the right key and when the door opened, the red-haired Akai had to control himself so as not to shout in triumph. With the door unlocked, all he had to do was turn the knob and—

Clink.

Chain-lock.

Endo nodded his approval. 

"Looks like the gaki's playing it safe."

Kagami was chuckling behind Rui at the dumbfounded look on Akai's face and no one was stopping him. Rui was looking relieved. Tohma's eyes were gleaming with what looked like amusement. 

Akai glared at them then—

Grab.

Click.

Stare.

"You wouldn't."

Pull.

"He would."

The chain gave way easily as if it had been nothing but a piece of string. Akai carelessly tossed the chain over his shoulder and pushed the door open, admitting himself in.

Endo grinned. 

"Nice one."

He followed Akai into the room, Kagami trailing in behind them.

Rui looked as if he couldn't believe it even though he knew that Akai would have done it anyway. He was looking at the fallen chain with a morbid fascination that he usually reserved for, well, more morbid things. He only looked up when he felt a hand close over his shoulder.

"Let's just make sure no one gets hurt, all right?" Tohma's tone was leveled and serious.

Rui straightened and followed in resignation.

Then all hell broke loose.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?? THIS IS BREAKING AND ENTERING YOU KNOW?"

"Now, now Ren—"

"I will NOT calm down! NOT UNTIL I'VE KILLED THIS BASTARD!"

"Er, I was disowned. I'm not illegitimate."

"URUSEI!!"

"Goodness, no matter what the time you're still grouchy aren't you, gaki?"

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING IN HERE???!"

The sight that greeted Tohma and Rui in one of the bedrooms of that particular apartment was a hysterical Ren who was being held back by the arm by an awfully amused Endo. Kagami had made himself comfortable on Ren's still unmade bed and Akai was standing in front of Ren with a very serious expression on his face.

Once more, Ren palmed a hand over his eyes.

"It's far too early for this…far too early…" He repeated it over and over again until it became a mantra.

Beside him, Tohma stood quietly and was silently in agreement with the effeminate man's distress.

"Look Ren, I just want to know something all right?" Akai said, trying to appease the enraged Ren whose purple eyes were gleaming with bloody murder. "I just want to know."

Ren was growling and struggling against Endo's grip. The look on his face seemed to tell that he knew what Akai was going to ask. After all, this wasn't the first time that Akai had ever done this.

"Was a certain blond haired, magenta-eyed Starlight here last—"

"Ren-kun!" A feminine voice called in from the door and everyone inside the bedroom froze. 

"Are you all right? I just came in because the door was open." The voice came closer. "Is anything the matter? What's going on? I've never seen the door open before. Is there anything that I—"

Pause.

Blond hair and magenta eyes.

A little bunny backpack.

A stricken expression on an otherwise genki face.

Yukiko Kou stood in the doorway to Ren Akari's bedroom.

Tense silence.

It was interesting how someone so fair could become so many shades of pink and red in such a short time.

"I, I, I have to go! I'll see you later, Ren-kun!" Then she turned and ran out as if there were hellhounds coming after her. 

But then footsteps came sounding back as she peered in again.

"Oh and good morning to all of you!"

Then she was gone.

There was a moment's pause before anyone moved. Ren pulled his arm away from Endo's grip and almost fell to the floor. Muttering curses under his breath, the black-haired, purple streaked former street kid straightened himself up and stared Akai head on, his purple eyes furious.

"She visits me every morning to wake me up and she comes to me when she can't sleep at night. And yes, she was here last night." Ren told Akai, his tone clipped and a touch frustrated. The expression on his face was not pleased at all, but he continued on speaking before Akai could put a word in.

"She's a good girl, Akai and I would be damned if I do something dishonorable to her."

Akai just continued to look at him, gold eyes seeming to try to see if what everything he had just said was the truth.

Ren glared right back and as if disgusted, turned his back on his former Captain.

"And if I've answered all your questions you could just leave and take all of them with you. I'm meeting Yuki for breakfast."

Everyone was waiting for Akai to speak. All of them except for Kagami, who obviously knew what was going on before everyone did and showed it by smiling his infuriating knowing smile.

"I just have one more thing to say to you, Ren."

Ren steeled himself for the threats and whatever else that would come from Akai's mouth. He was ready for it. No one touch the Starlights. You better make sure you treat her well or else—

"OMEDETOU, REN-KUN!!" 

And Ren's eyes almost bugged out as he was pulled into a vicious noogie.

"I knew you had it in you!" 

As Ren was starting to choke, Endo had began laughing on his little corner before he theatrically sniffed and wiped away one side of his eye,

"Our little gaki has finally grown up."

Rui, who had been standing by the side, now leaned his forehead against Tohma's upper arm.

"It's far too early for all of this commotion."

Tohma sighed for the both of them.

"Aa."

"Anou…?" A tentative voice called from the bedroom door and all heads turned to find Kitto there with a questioning look on his face. His turban was loosened into a length of cloth that he had draped over one arm, leaving his white blond hair free.

"What's going on in here?" 

And he was wearing the clothes he had on last night.

Akai's eyes gleamed and he launched his attack on the blond-haired Prince of the Sands.

"Where were you last night, Kitto? I didn't see you go back to your bedroom!"

Ren had landed with a thud on the floor, passed out from lack of air because of Akai's furious noogie.

Kagami took one look at him and declared as if he was talking about the weather, 

"He's alive."

Endo was slowly gaining control of his chuckles from his corner.

"Ren-kun! Daijoubu?" Kitto made to rush towards the unconscious Ren, but Akai blocked his path. He was not getting away that easily.

"Ne, ne Kitto-kun? Where were you, huh?"

The blond-haired, jade-eyed Kitto was sweatdropping and looking desperate. "But what about Ren-kun?"

Akai waved his concerns away.

"He's still alive. Right Kagami?"

"Hai…"

"So—" Akai drew back and pointed his finger right at Kitto's face with a dramatic back sweep of his cloak. "Where were you, KITTO-KUN?"

Kitto certainly looked uncomfortable.

"Could we just postpone this wonderful conversation later on?"

"Oh no we're not! Not until you've laid down the gory details."

"But there isn't anything to tell really…"

"You could start from where you were last night."

"Akai-san…"

"Naaaa! No need to be shy now, Kitto-kun!"

Rui raised tired indigo eyes to Tohma.

"What do you say to us getting away from this madness?"

Tohma nodded.

"The most intelligent idea I heard all morning."

The two exhausted looking former Knights snuck off. As they were walking down the hall toward their rooms, Tohma noticed something.

"Have you seen Akuma?"

Rui glanced at him. He did not look too good.

"He probably managed to sleep all through out that racket Akai created."

Tohma sighed.

"Lucky him."

"Yeah."

***

Thump.

One molten amber eye opened at the sound.

Groaning, Akuma Akari turned over into his stomach as he pulled his large pillow over his head.

"Damn Ren." He murmured under his breath and under the pillow. "Endo and I already left so that he'd get his privacy and we won't be hearing things going bump in the night, but did it work? Noooooooo….damn castle walls have to be almost paper thin."

He reached over his head and pulled his pillow to his chest like he would a teddy bear.

A few grunts and rearrangements later, Akuma was asleep again, blissfully unaware of all that had transpired that morning.


	8. Kitto and Miku

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: A chapter of mush with Kitto and Miku. What else can one expect huh? Ehehehehe, anyway. Enjoy! Because really, I don't have anything else to say.

DISCLAIMER: I own Kitto and Miku only. Nothing more.

Chapter VIII

Kitto and Miku

"Does it hurt?"

"What do you think?"

"Ah, stupid question, yes?"

She nodded her head slowly against his shoulder, her face averted from his questioning and all too concerned expression.

"Gomen nasai, Miku-san."

"Mou, what are apologizing for, Kitto-sama?"

"I shouldn't be asking questions with obvious answers. It only makes you feel worse."

His tone was kind and pleasant as always, making the blush on her cheeks a shade deeper. She was feeling so embarrassed then and he wasn't helping by being so concerned.

"You shouldn't have bothered to carry me like this, Kitto-sama."

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You were supposed to be having your alone time right now weren't you? I don't want to disturb you."

"You're not disturbing me, Miku-san."

"Yes, I am." She argued, raising her hunter green gaze to look stubbornly into his eyes to drive her point across. It was a very big mistake.

He was smiling in that usual sincere, unconsciously charming way of his and it made her insides melt, especially when he spoke, 

"That's my Miku-san, always so full of life. I'm sure you'd heal fast."

His words made her flutter and had she been standing, her knees would have weakened and she would have fallen again. Only this time however, she was sure she would not only twist an ankle, but fracture her foot as well.

The combination of his smile and soft, fond utterance of the words "my Miku-san" had a lethal effect on her that would have rendered her weaker than any youma's attack ever could.

Leaning her head against his shoulder again to hide her fast flushing face, she made a small sound of distress. The sound of it seemed to have made her Kitto-sama move faster towards their destination.

"Just a bit more, Miku-san. We'll be taking care of your ankle soon." He reassured her, shifting her in his arms to make her more comfortable as he walked as fast as he could without jogging her sprained ankle further.

If only he knew that it was his caring gestures that caused her much distress and not her injured appendage.

Miku Kou had always dreamed of being in Kitto Akari's arms. Evers since that fateful day long ago when he had come out of nowhere and asked her to become a Starlight senshi as he smiled his knee-weakening smile, she knew she had found the love of her life. It never mattered to her that she had only been an innocent girl of ten then who probably didn't know what she was talking about. 

The butterfly feelings in her gut and the thrill that filled her, reducing her to a weakened, sighing fool, whenever she saw him had been enough proof for her. She was in love and her handsome prince was no other than the blond-haired, jade-eyed Prince of the Sands, Kitto Akari.

She had spent many years pining after him, going out of her way to always prove herself to him so that he would notice her. She tried her best to become the best senshi she could be and somehow she knew she succeeded in becoming that. However, it didn't seem to get his attention. Oh surely he would smile at her with approval and shower her with praises, but that was that. 

He would smile at her than he would move on.

She had had so many fantasies of them being together. She dreamed of the day when he would sweep her away on his princely (or Knightly, whichever you preferred) steed and whisk her away where in the middle of their bliss of being together at last he would declare his undying love for her. Then he'd take her in his arms, lean down, and kiss her passionately as the sun set before them.

Well, part of the fantasy had sort of come true now. There was no princely steed and he hadn't whisked her away. She was in his arms though. He was carrying her bridal-style and while she could think of various scenarios from her day and night dreams that involved him carrying her like this, she never thought about this one.

Her Kitto-sama was carrying her towards the kitchen to get some ice for her sprained ankle. She had caught him doing his morning scimitar exercises and she had suddenly found herself sprawled in a very undignified position on the stone path with her ankle bent in an awkward angle. 

Any other female would have found this particular situation a good one. She was in his arms and he was going to take care of her. That was just perfect wasn't it? But then again, Miku wasn't exactly your normal female. 

She didn't want to be seen like this. She didn't want her Kitto-sama to see her so vulnerable and acting like some damsel-in-distress. He had her trained as a senshi for goodness' sakes! She should be strong. He should never have to worry about her because he didn't need to.

Wasn't a ride towards the sunset and a declaration of undying love asking for too much?

_Probably…_ Miku mused silently just as she was sat down in comfortable chair. She barely even noticed when they had entered the kitchen.

"Wait here." Kitto told her after he had propped her foot up against a nearby stool. "I'll be right back."

Moments later, he was back with the promised ice and a roll of bandages. He had taken the position of her foot on the low stool. After her usual protests, he steadied her foot over his knee and held the ice against her slightly swelling ankle.

 Miku sighed then, finally acknowledging that she would never get her way with him being so insistent. Besides, when she really thought about it, her ankle would probably just get worse if it wasn't given attention quickly enough and that wouldn't be good.

She barely noticed it when she started studying him.

His white-blond, almost platinum hair was free of its usual turban today and his bangs fell softly just a bit over his light eyebrows. His hair had always been cut short, but apparently he hadn't had a trim recently since the back was a bit long and it was curling up over the top of his collar. His jade eyes were staring intently at her foot as if it were the most fascinating thing on Earth. His hands were firm and yet gentle as they secured her ankle for it to remain still. 

Today he was wearing a simple white shirt that was slightly dusted and wet with sweat around the chest area over a pair of tan work pants. Gone was all formality since he wasn't in court and he had been practicing with his scimitars. It wouldn't do to be jumping and slashing around when he was in his usual fine clothes.

It suited him and it didn't surprise her. You could put Kitto Akari into nothing but rags and he would still turn heads. Kitto was that handsome, apparently.

And he didn't know it.

She sighed and it made him look up at her for the first time since he had placed the ice against her foot.

"Is anything the matter aside from the obvious, Miku-san?"

_You're just so perfect. Why aren't you married or something?_ "I just thought that I should be thanking you, Kitto-sama. I mean, you did all this and I did nothing but whine and argue." She told him, a small smile coming alive in her face. "I'm really sorry too that I had been such a nuisance. I didn't even know I was that clumsy until I fell flat on my face."

His chuckle was rich and his smile breathtaking. He was a Knight and a prince in one who happened to be handsome, titled, rich, caring, intelligent, thoughtful and the perfect gentleman. Why wasn't he taken? Were the other women in court daft?

"You're not a nuisance, Miku-san, nor are you clumsy." He shrugged slightly, careful not to move her foot too much. He connected their gazes, jade looking into hunter green. 

"I believe you're just being human."

Miku paused at his words, puzzled by them suddenly. What had he meant? Was he trying to say something to her?

Knowing Kitto, and she knew him quite a bit, his words always held a meaning. He never said things just because he had to. He always meant them and people who heard him always seemed to end up thinking about his words afterwards. 

What was he trying to say?

"The swelling seems to have gone down. You should try not to move it too much, Miku-san. I'll bandage it up so it'll be easier to keep steady. Would that be all right with you? Or am I going to be arguing with you about this again?"

Miku smiled back at Kitto before she sat back and sighed. 

"All right, Kitto-sama."

He smiled at her again and she smiled back wider, matching his sincerity and unknowingly falling deeper.


	9. Hikaru and Taiga

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: I seem to be putting Ren/Yuki all over the place. Yuki makes a special appearance here as well as Ren, well, Ren's voice anyway. Enjoy the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: Sena-san owns Hikaru, Taiga, and Yuki. I only own Ren and his voice. Hehehehehe!!

Chapter IX

Hikaru and Taiga

BUMP!

"Oh I am so sorry! I didn't see you!"

With her butt down on the floor and hurting a bit, Taiga Kou tried to piece together in her slightly slow morning-fogged brain what had just happened. One moment, she had been walking around town trying to find Yuki when suddenly there had been something like a wall and then she found herself down on the ground.

So she had hit someone and she had fallen.

"Are you all right?"

Taiga tried not to wince as she smiled and nodded at the person who had bumped into her. 

"I'm fine, but could you please help me up? I'm kind of feeling sore down here."

"Sorry again. Here, take my hands." 

She took the hands that were being held out to her and with a brisk pull she found herself standing again. She was dusting her clothes when she heard her "wall" ask if she was all right again.

"Are you okay? Any bruises or anything?"

"I'm fine, really. It was just a little fall." She said and finally raised her gaze to get a good look to the one who had caused her to fall down onto her butt. 

He was only a bit taller than she was. He had long aquamarine hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail that reminded her of her own black-brown ponytail. She couldn't see his eyes since he had sunglasses on. He was dressed in a black jacket over a dark green shirt and black pants. 

There didn't seem to be anything really eye-catching about him aside from his length of aquamarine hair that seemed even longer than her own, then it just might be because his clothes were just too simple and dark, though it suited him. However, there was that feeling in her gut that she had seen him before. She just couldn't place where.

"Eto, may I just ask why you're staring at me like that?" He asked suddenly and Taiga was pulled out of her musings. She flushed slightly at having been caught staring rudely. 

"I'm sorry." It was her turn to apologize. "It's just that, I feel like I've met you before." 

She raised her eyes to meet his again beyond his dark glasses.

"Have I?"

He was silent for a while as he looked back at her and once more she thought that there was something very familiar about him. There was a moment's pause before he moved, lowering his glasses and making her see the color of his eyes. They were a darker aquamarine and she once more felt her face flushing at the intensity of them.

Having someone stare at her like that, and a boy at that, always made her somewhat nervous.

There was a small, mysterious smile on his face a moment later as he replaced his sunglasses and answered, his words as mystifying as his smile.

"Maybe you have, maybe you haven't." He told her, his voice quiet and deep that it sent shivers up her back for some reason.

His smile grew wider suddenly.

"Anyway, I believe I owe you something for my preoccupation." He said to her. "How's about I buy you something and we call it even? I've always thought that Uchu's ice cream sundae cures whatever pains you might have."

His aquamarine head nodded towards the Uchu that was right beside them and she was reminded of her earlier purpose.  
"Oh but you don't have to. Really, besides I still have to look for Yuki-chan and—"

"I believe Yuki-chan could be found inside the Uchu since she works there, ne?" He told her with another one of his smiles and she really can't shake how familiar it was to her.

"Demo—"

"I insist." The still unnamed and unrecognized stranger said as he stepped around her and walked towards the entrance. He stopped a bit a few steps and looked back at her. "Please? It's the least I could do for you."

Taiga looked at him again and tried to weigh things in her mind. 

He was insisting to buy her a sundae to ease the pain on her butt, which she had to admit wasn't really aching that much anymore anyway. But he intrigued her for some reason and while she usually wouldn't be caught dead having a stranger do something for her like this, she found that she trusted him for some reason.

But she still had to find out how he seemed to know her for some reason and why she still trusted him despite how suspicious she was of him otherwise.

"All right."

He smiled and waited until she caught up with him before they walked on together towards the Uchu. When they entered, it was a different atmosphere from the usual Uchu she was accustomed to. Since it was pretty early still, there were only a few customers around and the noise level was still pretty tolerable. 

They walked towards an empty booth and sat down, waiting for a waitress to take their orders.

It didn't take long for them to wait.

"Ohayo! Welcome to the Uchu, may I take your orders? Oh, Taiga-chan! It's you! And you brought a friend! What's his name?"

Taiga had found Yuki all right. She was dressed in the pink and white uniform that she usually wore when doing her rounds on the Uchu. She had a big smile on her face, which wasn't unusual, but it was obvious that she loved working in the ice cream parlor. 

She sweatdropped as she honed in on what Yuki had just said as her mystery guy was smiling at her in amusement. 

"Anou, I just met him outside and he decided to buy me a sundae in return since he made me fall."

If anything, her story only seemed to make Yuki even more excited. She was practically bouncing from one foot to another, making her blond hair bounce. 

"That's just like how me and Ren-kun met! Ne, ne tell me when you and him are coming here again! I'd make sure you get the special—"

"Anou, Yuki-chan I would like a chocolate sundae for Taiga-chan over here." Taiga's companion said, cutting through Yuki's excited babble effectively.

Yuki immediately jotted it down as she was brought back to business. "Anything else?"

He nodded to her, flashing her a smile. "That's it."

"It'll be here in a minute." Yuki told him and bounded off, Taiga watching her all the way.

Taiga shook her head as she watched Yuki go, sweatdropping when the energetic blond bumped into someone along the way. 

"Yuki-baka! Watch we're you're going!"  
"Ren-kun it's you! You came to see me?"

"And what makes you think I came just to see you?"

"Thank you, Ren-kun!"

"Get off me!"

And to think she got her this job so she would get out of trouble…

She heard a chuckle and she was assaulted by laughing aquamarine eyes she was sure she had seen before. But where?!

"You've always taken good care of her, Taiga-chan. Good job, Starlight leader." He said to her, giving her a thumbs up and a grin. "Now all we need to worry about is Suta-chan. She's kind of recluse isn't she?"

"Anou…who are you?" Taiga asked almost helplessly, just as the aquamarine-haired stranger stood up and made to leave. He left enough money to pay for her sundae and more.

It was as if he hadn't heard her question when he spoke. "Well, I'm going now. A day off like this doesn't come everyday. I got to go." Then he reached over and gave her a pat on the head. "It was nice hanging out with you for a while, Taiga-chan and I'm sorry that I bumped into you. I'll see you tomorrow in the simulation room bright and early all right?"

His words were running amuck all over her head. Day off? Taiga-chan? Starlight leader?  Suta-chan? SIMULATION ROOM???

Aquamarine hair. Aquamarine eyes. That smile. 

And Starlight senshi had the ability to change genders right?

"HIKARU-SAN???"

Hikaru Kou turned around and flashed her a wink over his lowered sunglasses. 

"Enjoy your sundae! Ja!


	10. Taiki and Yuri

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: This chappie turned out more dramatic than I thought it would…sigh

DISCLAIMER: I just own Yuri. Taiki is Takeuchi-sama's.

Chapter X

Taiki and Yuri

It had been raining that night.

The two of them had just closed up her art studio and they were supposed to head off to a restaurant for dinner and for some more conversation when it began to pour. 

It had been a pleasant enough kind of rainfall, but he hadn't seen the beauty of it. He went about grumbling about the failure of the weather units before she had diverted his attention by running off into the middle of the downpour and allowing herself to be drenched.

She had been wearing a fine outfit consisting of a stylish maroon shirt over a slinky black skirt with a slit that went up to her knee over her favorite black boots, but she didn't care. She opened her arms out to the rain and raised her face to the heavens, reveling at the feel of the cool rain falling over her face.

Everything around her felt refreshing and she smelled fresh dew and earth. Her long, blue-black hair was clinging against her back but she didn't care. She twirled around in a circle under the rain as if she were a sorceress casting a spell, her skirt slapping slightly against her bare legs.

"It's so wonderful to be alive!" She called out, not caring if she looked insane.

The cool of the rain was suddenly lessened but not unpleasantly so when he suddenly came up to her and took her hand in his.

He was also drenched himself and she couldn't help but laugh at the slightly exasperated look on his usually serious face.

"You'll catch a cold, Yuri-san. You will." He reminded her with a small sigh as he moved to walk on, apparently also not caring anymore that he was wet as well.

She allowed him to lead her off as the rain continued to flow over them. She got a hold of his long, dangling brown ponytail and gave it a tug, making him exclaim slightly in surprise and in pain. 

Stricken purple eyes were turned to her and it set off her laughter once again.

"Oh Tai-chan." She managed to tease him in between her giggles just as she stepped up beside him and wrapped her arm around his. She looked girlish and young as she peered up into his beautiful purple eyes and let out another giggle. "You are so uptight! Loosen up!"

They had stopped walking then and he had looked down at her.

She knew she would never see such beautiful eyes like his. They were an intense flash of color against his pale skin. They were so deep one could easily drown in them and if he would let it as he used to, such unbridled emotion could be revealed there. Now they were chips of ice, though never in her presence.

She had watched him grow, but it had only been now that she really saw the difference between the child that he was and the man that stood before her now. He was colder and more pained. He was harder and more cynical than ever before, but somehow she knew he hadn't completely changed.

Sometimes when they just stood together she would see softness in his eyes that she knew he could never really hide from her, his teacher, his Weaver-sama.

Like at that moment, for example. 

His coldness had all fallen away and he was looking at her with eyes that completely warmed her and drew her in. 

She forgot about the rain.

She forgot about her earlier comment and that she had been waiting for his response.

"You haven't changed, Yuri-san."

"You've grown up, Tai-chan."

"Hai."

Then they were kissing. The moment that she felt his lips over hers she felt her spirits soar and her soul sing to the heavens. She had never felt this way about anything else she had encountered before. Never before had she felt such dizzying sensation, making her body feel complete. It was as if, if they stopped and he let go, she would die and it would be the end of her.

A kiss had never quite felt like this.

But then it had to stop. They had to breath and reality had to crash down around them.

She was looking at him with shock and fear suddenly.

She had kissed him.

She had kissed her little Tai-chan, who wasn't so little anymore.

She pulled away from the comfortable crook of his arms where she had felt so complete. Her senses protested, wanting his warmth and looking for his distinctive scent of lavender. Her skin called to be warmed by him, her lips aching for his.

"Yuri-san…" His voice was soft, tender, careful, and everything else that she looked for but didn't know.

It was raining again, but this time she wanted to die.

"Taiki…" She began, her voice soft but cracking with impending tears. "I'm sorry…"

And she ran.

He didn't come after her.

She hadn't seen him for two weeks, four days, fifteen hours, and nine seconds.

She had unknowingly counted the moments she hadn't seen him and for how long it had been since she had retreated into her dark place of confusion and torment.

Reality.

She now sat in a coffee shop with a steaming cup of black coffee in front of her. Dressed in her usual stylish clothes and well-made make up and hair, she barely showed the fatigue that was there. She hadn't slept the night before, just like how she hadn't slept for five nights now.

The coffee was bitter in her tongue, but she drank it.

Was she punishing herself?

Why was she staying away from him?  
What was so wrong with kissing him?

He had been such a child then.

She can't be more than an elder sister to him.

She just can't.

No.

Even if she yearned for him and the sound of his voice speaking of beautiful things like poetry and music.

And his purple eyes, which always seemed to call to her wherever she turned.

She closed her eyes and took another sip of her black coffee.

It burned in her stomach and she felt the intensity of her downed spirits.

The front door opened with a jingle of a bell.

"Ohayo!"

No response.

Familiar footsteps.

She stiffened and stopped at the sound of them.

They kept on coming.

She placed her cup down.

She couldn't look at him.

She just couldn't.

They stopped right beside her.

No.

She won't.

"We have to talk."

She didn't move to acknowledge him.

"Please."

She looked up at the small word.

His eyes were beautiful in their sorrow.

She could write a poem about them.

"All right."

She answered softly, her breath tickling with the bitter taste of coffee and confusion.


	11. Endo and Suta

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: Endo has a very simple, uncomplicated approach to things. He doesn't mean to discourage. He's just saying his opinions. And Suta…I hope I did her well. Review. 

DISCLAIMER: I only own Endo. Suta is Sena-san's. The rest is Takeuchi original.

Chapter XI

Endo and Suta

Suta Kou sighed as she walked through the dirt path under intertwining olive trees, which grew on both sides of it. The cool morning breeze blew through the trees and teased her purple-blue ponytail as it flew behind her. She didn't seem to mind that the wind had come out to play with her hair. For the most part, the Neo-Starlight looked thoughtful that morning, ignoring everything else around her.

It wasn't exactly rare to see the girl in such a state, especially when she was alone. However, if one actually bothered to look they probably wouldn't have missed that sad light that was there in her light purple eyes. And that's exactly the problem. No one actually looked enough to notice.

All people usually saw was the sarcastic, meanish girl who could have her predecessor, Yaten Kou, running for her money. People have been the victim of her sarcasm enough to pinpoint it as her most defining characteristic, but they never realized how wrong it was of them to pinpoint things like that just to sum up someone in one word.

You couldn't always be nice. 

You couldn't always be pleasant. 

You couldn't always be kind.

Suta Kou couldn't always be sarcastic either.

"Watch it."

Suta turned her gaze up from the path under her feet when she registered the voice that suddenly spoke out of nowhere. Before her were a pair of well-worn brown boots that certainly looked like they've seen better days and numerous kinds of terrain.

"Sorry to interrupt on your meditation, but you were about to trip all over my boots."

The voice made her look to her right. Lying against the ground with his eyes closed was a man who looked like he belonged in one of those taverns in town and not in the middle of a path towards the castle. His long dark brown hair was loose around his shoulders and she could tell it needed a bit of brushing. His slightly unshaved face had a nasty looking scar that run down one cheekbone and his eyes were closed. He was stretched out with his arms tucked under his head, giving anyone who looked a good view of his powerful body underneath the worn clothes that he wore. Then there were the boots, those brown boots that covered his feet up to his knees.

It was hard to believe that this man who looked so out of place was actually one of the former Imperial Knights of Kinmoku.

Suta managed a small smirk at the sight of him, crossing her arms over her chest as she spoke.

"Well isn't that your intention in the first place, Endo-sama? I mean, with you lying down there like that?"

The man finally cracked open one brown eye at her words, but he closed it again. A smile played along his thin lips.

"Suta Kou, also known as Neo-Sailor Star Healer. I'm pleased nothing has changed much since I've left last. Nice to see you still have that bite. I was afraid it'd fade and the world had changed again."

She actually had to smile slightly at that. For some reason, Endo Akari's words always seemed to make her smile.

"You haven't been gone very long, Endo-sama. It's only been three months."

"Three months is plenty." He told her and finally opened his eyes. With one quick flip, he was standing up and dusting himself off. "A lot changes. Just like the time when I left before—"

"Which long journey are we talking about?"

Endo actually paused to think about it, but then he probably had no patience for counting back since he stopped. Living for a long time sometimes did that.

"Never mind. Anyway, I left once and when I came back Seiya and Yaten were married already. When I left, no one even saw that one coming. They were busy driving each other up the wall, but then again that just might be their way of showing how they loved each other."

Suta shook her head. "They still do that. Drives me crazy too. I don't even know why they do that."

"That's love, Suta-chan." The tall Knight sighed and shrugged. "Never really understood it myself."

Then they started to walk towards the castle together, the smell of olives wafting pleasantly around them.

"Endo-sama?"

"Hm?"

"Have you been around the whole Kinmoku?"

"Well let's see…hm, maybe. I'm not really too sure."

"You've been going around and disappearing out of the map for years and you still don't know?" She looked up at him, her expression full of disbelief. "How is that possible?"

"I just go around the place, Suta-chan. I don't really have a destination in mind." Endo answered with a shrug of his massive shoulders.

"But what if you were just going around in circles? Doesn't that seem like a waste of time?"

"Suta-chan, always so pessimistic." Endo said with a sigh and he looked like he would reach out to pat her head like a dog but he didn't. Suta didn't like it when people did that to her and this he knew. "No, it isn't a waste of time."

"Then what is it?" Suta stopped and actually stopped in front of Endo, blocking his path. She was looking at him with intent in her eyes. She didn't know why but she wanted her question answered so badly.

Endo answered without hesitation. "It's a journey."

Suta sighed and was about to launch into another one of her frustrated tirades when Endo held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't you want to listen or do I have to sit you down like a little girl so you would?"

Grumbling mentally about not liking how Endo managed to talk to her like this and that she allowed it, Suta closed her mouth and stared at him petulantly but nodded her head for him to continue. 

And he did.

"It's not so bad to go around in circles sometimes, because sometimes you just need to do so to actually find where you want to go. It's a process we all have to go through. Not everything can be found in an instant and not everything could be given to you. It's just like finding out what you really want to do and who you really are."

"But, wouldn't it be—bad? If you didn't know where you were going or what you want to do?" She asked quietly, suddenly finding the topic quite close to home. Her eyes were once more fixed on the road under her feet. "And what about who you are. How can you be happy if you don't know exactly who you are?"

"Then what comes after that?"

"What?" Suta looked up at the strange question to fine Endo staring at her with unreadable eyes.

"What comes after when you've found out who you are and what you want?"

"Then…then…you're happy."

"Are you sure?"

Her answer was a shrug and she hated how she was suddenly unsure of how she felt. She hated everything she wasn't sure of. She hated how she never really knew why it had to be her who was Neo-Healer. She hated the fact that she would never be sure if Taiga and Yuki would still be friends with her if she weren't a senshi. She especially hated it when she felt so insignificant and so unsure.

She heard Endo sigh and she looked up again. She hadn't realized that she had clenched her hands into fists and that she was staring holes into Endo's boots.

"Certainty doesn't always bring happiness, Suta-chan. I'm not saying that you stop looking for the truths that you search for, but sometimes some things are better left unexplained because no one can really explain them. Like the meaning of self and existence and friendship for example. 

"I just say that you should live with what you have and cherish it because you'd never know if it's still there tomorrow. Don't take up so much time thinking about it when you could just have these things with you. 

"But then again, what do I know right? I'm just a traveler who probably walked around the last three continents and never really realized I was seeing the same sights."

Hearing Endo speak like that had given Suta new things to think about and she was sure there would be more than enough time to maul over them when she walked down this path again. But right now, taking Endo's advice for now, she needed to count her blessings and head to the kitchens for some breakfast.

The well-traveled former Knight was already going towards that direction.  
"Oi Endo-sama! Wait up!"

Endo turned and smirked as she saw the Starlight try and catch up with him.

"I thought you were going to contemplate on what made hunger pangs so painful back there."

Suta pretended to look shocked. "Oh my God! Was just sarcasm there that I heard from the ever-so-wise Endo-sama?"

"Oh that's it. You're not getting any more life lessons from me."

"Oh yeah? Whatever more knowledge could you impart, oh wise one?"

"Respect for your elders for one."

"Right…"

"Not interesting enough e? How 'bout the many strange things that occur between men and women then."

"You're going to talk to me about that? You? You don't even have a girl friend, Endo-sama."

"What I have right now does not go against what experience I have had."

"When did you last have a girl friend, Endo-sama?"

"When are you going to stop scaring away the boys with your vile tongue, Suta-chan?"

"You're changing the topic!" Suta exclaimed with a laugh and a smile that couldn't have been seen by just anyone.


	12. Akuma and Kuroi

Mornings

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: This is the final chapter. sniff I will miss "Mornings". A bit of a mystery in this chapter. Yeah! Thank you for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I only own Akuma, Kuroi, and Fuudo.

Chapter XII

Akuma and Kuroi

"Fuudo!"

A yell broke through the silence of Kinmoku castle's expansive grounds, startling the birds who rested in the trees and making them fly off to avoid whatever it was that uttered such a fierce battle cry.

"Fuudo!"

Footsteps stamped against the ground, picking up dust slightly. Agile legs were swift as they stretched across the stone paths and grassed terrain.

"FUUUDOOOOOOO! OI!"

Long black hair flew as the wind cut through the strands, but the owner of such fine hair didn't care.

"FUUUUUDOOOOO!! WHERE ARE YA YOU CRAZY FELINE!!!"

Amber eyes darted here and there, looking for the owner of the name that had been called repeatedly.

Stamping feet, darting eyes, flying hair—Akuma Akari was on the hunt for Fuudo.

Who was Fuudo? Fuudo was Akuma's cat, but he wasn't just a cat. Usually, such a small animal couldn't really cause much trouble and their owners probably didn't really go around in a wild panic when they disappear. Well then again, they probably did, but with the thought that their cat would get hurt.

Akuma, on the flipside, was concerned that his cat would actually hurt someone.

See, Fuudo wasn't your average tabby cat.

He's actually—

Stare.

STOOOOOOOOOP! Screeeeeeeee—

Heave!

Stopping himself from swearing loudly as he was wont to do during situations like this, Akuma fixed his amber gaze on the one standing so obliviously in his path and looking like an idiot staring at something that was up a tree. He immediately made his presence known.

"Oi Kuroi! Get out of the way right now! I'm kind of in a hurry here."

The white-haired Neo-Starlight in training (who was curiously in her female form at the moment) didn't even move an inch to acknowledge Akuma who was getting impatient by the moment. She just continued on staring at the tree and whatever it was up there that she saw.

"Oi Kuroi! Get—"

Kuroi suddenly pointed, her finger directed at something that was hidden within the shadows of the tree branches.

"Look."

Akuma growled impatiently. "I don't have time for this, Kuroi."

The usually strange Starlight-in-training didn't even budge.

Akuma felt a nerve pop in his forehead.

"Kuroi…" He growled, his fists clenching at his sides as he tried to keep them from throttling the white-haired menace.

"A black panther's sitting among the tree's branches."

That surely got his attention and Akuma's head spun towards the direction she had been pointing at for some time now.

A dramatic gasp. "Fuudo!"

The black panther that Kuroi had said was up in the tree raised its head slowly from the comfortable nest of its overlapping paws and opened its distinctly feline eyes. One eye was an icy blue, the other a bloody red. It slowly cast its gaze towards the one who had called it by its name and stared back.

Akuma approached the tree and yelled, "Fuudo! Get down here right now!"

A moment's pause as they waited for whatever reaction the panther would have on his master's words.

If the regal black panther could raise an eyebrow and sniff disdainfully it probably would have; one could tell by just looking at the impressive superior look it had on its face. With a slight turn of its head and with a bit of a flourish, it returned to its former state and continued its catnap.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

And the birds flew away, terrified at the awful battle cry.

Akuma was heaving, getting angrier by the minute as he stared daggers at the oblivious feline that had been with him ever since he had been young. It just certainly did not do. Fuudo had to go back. He'd just cause so much trouble. The last time he had been out, he had caused a riot among the ladies-in-waiting when he had gone off to visit Kakyuu-hime.

Akuma had taken eons to apologize before he had been forgiven, promising that he'd keep Fuudo out of sight.

He'd be in so much trouble if one of the ladies-in-waiting saw Fuudo again. So much for the panther being a shadow guardian. It can't even keep to the shadows for its own sake.

"Oi—"

"Fuu-san. Onegai, please get down. Akuma-sama wants you to get down."

The former Knight turned his gaze towards Kuroi who had stood beside him and appealed to the feline shadow guardian up in the tree. Akuma looked somewhere between exasperation and incredulity.

What did the kid think she'd be accomplishing by doing that?

Fuudo was one snobbish and temperamental feline. Despite the fact that he was quite dependable when he was needed, he offered little support beyond the battlefield. He was pretty much content with just sitting around and lazing around under the sun while doing what he wanted, when he wanted. He barely answered to anyone though he had a certain liking to Kakyuu-hime, Kagami, Rui, Kitto, Taiki, Yuri, Hikaru, Aoi, and Kira for some strange reason. They, along with Akuma of course, were the only few that he responded to in a favorable manner.

But of course, little Kuroi Kou didn't know that so she bothered.

Akuma was about to tell her this little tidbit of information when a shadow dropped down gracefully to the grass under the tree.

Fuudo had just jumped down from the tree and was slowly approaching the two of them.

Akuma's eyes were amazed as he followed the black panther's progress.

The panther's body was sleek and slender. If Fuudo were to stand on his hind legs, he probably would have been around Kuroi's height. Its steps were silent as expected, though unlike other felines Fuudo left no tracks. Its blue and red eyes were fixed on Kuroi and Akuma readied himself.

If the panther tried anything to hurt the young senshi, Fuudo had another thing coming to him--

And he almost died of shock when the large cat rubbed its head against Kuroi's leg and purred low in its throat.

To say that Akuma wanted to drop his mouth open to the ground was an understatement.

To say that Kuroi was delighted was also an understatement.

As if forgetting that Fuudo wasn't potentially dangerous, she launched herself on the panther, surrounding its neck with her arms as she crouched. A smile parted her lips in a very pleased manner.

"Thank you for listening, Fuu-san." She told the panther, giving it a fond kiss on its large head. She beamed up at Akuma who was still snapping himself out of it. "And I'm sure Akuma-sama is happy about that too."

Fuudo opened its eyes from its state of closed bliss to cast a look at Akuma, his superior one and turned away, concentrating on Kuroi's delightful attentions.

_Why that little…_

"Akuma-sama, shouldn't we be taking Fuu-san back?"

Akuma's attention was called back to Kuroi who was smiling back at him before Fuudo nudged his nose against her cheek, making her giggle.

Still not believing it, Akuma answered a bit confusedly.

"Aa."

"Let's go then." She declared and stood up as she led Fuudo towards the castle, Akuma following closely behind with his thoughts. Sure, Fuudo responded to some people, but not quite like this. He was never so affectionate and he never allowed himself to be touched like that. What could it all mean?

Akuma stared ahead at Kuroi, who was smiling and talking to Fuudo as if the panther could answer back any minute. Fuudo could understand human language, but of course couldn't speak back. He was however, walking leisurely beside the golden-eyed Starlight.

_What is different about you, Kuroi Kou? Why is my shadow guardian reacting to you like this?_

"Ne Akuma-sama?"

"Hn?"

"Could I sometimes come and visit Fuudo-san?" She asked just as the wind blew and her white ponytail flew around her and she reached up with a hand to pull away the errant strands, which flew into her face. Of course she was still smiling that brilliant smile of hers.

He nodded a bit absently in response.

"I suppose. He does like you doesn't he?"

"Yatta! Hear that Fuu-san? I'll get to visit you!"

Fuudo of course did not respond vocally, but when Kuroi wasn't looking he turned his head and gazed at Akuma over his shoulder.

They stared at each other as if they were in silent, telepathic conversation before Fuudo stared ahead once more.

Akuma fixed his gaze on Kuroi once more, even more puzzled than when they had started to go back to the castle.

_Why Kuroi Kou? Why did he choose you? _


End file.
